


Broken

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Dead!Harry, Dom!Harry, Dominant Severus/Lucius/Draco, M/M, Menion of Rape, Post-Hogwarts, roles reversed, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Just an idea I got from reading a fic where Dominants Lucius/Severus/Draco gang rape their Sub Harry. And I thought why not have a Dominant Harry, who ends up being usurped, by his three Submissive mates. So here it is.





	

Harry lay dead on the bed in the Hospital Wing, covered in black and blue bruises. Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were standing over him performing diagnostic charms and getting angrier as they saw the results. 

Lucius, Severus and Draco were standing at the foot of the bed all with bored expressions on their faces. Though they changed when Hermoine and Pomfrey turned to face them. 

'Why did you see fit to rape and beat your husband?' Hermoine asked, her tone full of venom. 

'He's our sub, Granger,' Severus replied, with a sneer. 'We're allowed to dominate our sub. And he misbehaves quite a lot. You should know that.' 

'Did you three feel any power surges during the act of rape?'  
'Yes we did. What of it?' Draco asked hautily. 

'Congratulations. You three have successfully succeeded in not only breaking your bond with Harry, but you also killed your dominated mate.' Madam Pomfrey went on in disgust. 

'What are you talking about, Poppy?' Severus exclaimed.  
'She's saying, that you killed Harry. Your dominate husband. Harry was never your Sub, gentlemen. You were his Subs. But you decided that as you are all older and of a darker nature in creature status, that you would usurp you submissiveness for the Alpha role.' Hermione finished. 

'You knew that Harry had been abused verbally and physically as a child, didn't you Lucius? But you never told those two next to you. No, you just kept Harry's secret that he told you himself, and simply because he didn't help you out with some measly task, you became angry and usurped you roles.' 

Severus and Draco turned to face Lucius, only to see the once strong and domineering looking blond let out an ear splitting screech, before he combusted right before their eyes into nothing.  
'I'm so--' Severus began, only to be cut short by dropping to the floor stone dead. 

Draco was the only one still alive. He had fallen to his knees in shock and remorse if the tears were anything to go by. Suddenly there was movement behind Hermoine and all three turned to find Harry Potter, thought dead, hovering above the bed. His eyes blazing with an emerald fire. His body completely healed of injuries. 

Harry Potter stared down at the now quirveing mess on the floor at the foot of his bed that was Draco Malfoy. His one remaining Sub. A nasty smile appeared on Harry's face. Draco knew. His life would be now, what he and his father and Severus had made Harry's before this day...  
He wasn't looking forward to it.


End file.
